Wicker Man 2
by John Silver fan
Summary: Can Lord Summerisle change his pagan ways? If so, then can he always change his people's ways?
1. A New Christian A New Man

"Jarrod."

Lord Summerisle looked around him but saw no one.

"Jarrod."

"Yes?"

A man appeared before him.

"Why do you hurt me?"

"What do you mean? I don't know, how could I have hurt you?"

The man looked at him sadly.

"Your sacrifices, your way of life, they all hurt me."

Summerisle was now even more confused.

"Who are you?"

"I Am that I Am. I am Jesus Christ, the God of the man you sacrificed yesterday. I am the one true God."

The magistrate swallowed, his mouth suddenly as dry as sand.

"What do you want with me?"

"You must change your ways and the ways of your people. If you do not I will smite Summerisle with the ten plagues upon which I sent to Egypt."

His Lordship didn't know what the plagues were, but he knew that they would be terrible. He swallowed again.

"Why?"

A book appeared in Jesus' hands, and He held it out to Summerisle. On the cover it read Bible.

"This is My Word. All that you need to know is in there."

Summerisle took the Bible and noticed the holes in Jesus' hands.

"What happened to Your hands?"

The Son of God simply smiled.

"The answer to your question, all your questions, are in the Bible."

*******

Summerisle awoke with a start.

Had it all been a dream?

He then became away of a weight on his legs, sat up, turned on the lamp on the nightstand beside his bed, and looked down to find the Bible from his dream. He picked it up and looked at it. After a moment of hesitation, he opened it and began to read.

The magistrate spent the rest of the night and all of the next day reading. Once finished, he put the Bible down, buried his face in his hands, and wept. He understood. He and his people were like those in Sodom and Gomorrah, and if they didn't change, they'd suffer that same fate.

"Help me. Please help me. Jesus, help me," he said softly as he continued to weep.

_/You know what to do./_

"God, please, I beg of You, forgive me of my sins, come into my heart and save me. Please give me the strength and wisdom to help my people change."

He felt as though a great weight and burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

_/Live for me, and I shall tell you when the time is right to tell your people./_

"Thank you."

With the Bible held close to his heart, Lord Summerisle fell asleep, a new Christian, a new man.


	2. Confession of Faith

The children ran happily towards Lord Summerisle as he came towards them while walking down the street. A few of them jumped on him, but he remained standing, used to it.

"Tell us a story, my lord!" a little girl cried.

All the children agreed and begged their leader for a story.

Summerisle laughed and complied. He allowed himself to be led over to a large tree, where they all sat in the shade. The children crowed around eagerly. They loved the magistrate, and he loved them, like Jesus loved children.

"All right, children. Listen carefully."

He told them the story of the prodigal son, careful not mention Jesus or God.

********

The setting sun found Lord Summerisle sitting alone on the beach, watching and waves roll and crash and the sun set on the horizon. The man was deep in thought. He was worried. May Day was approaching, and he no longer believed in it. He despised it.

It had been nearly a year since he had been saved, and he had not yet been told when to reveal his salvation to his people.

"When, Father? When can I tell them?" he asked softly.

He remembered what Howie, the man sacrificed the year before, had said. He had said that when the crops failed in the next year, the only acceptable sacrifice would be Lord Summerisle himself.

The crops had failed again, and Summerisle was worried that he was indeed the next intended victim of the wicker man.

"My lord?"

The magistrate turned at the voice to see a young girl coming towards her. He recognized her as Delilah, one of the children that always ran to him when they saw him. She was no older than twelve.

"Hello, Delilah."

She sat beside him and looked out over the water.

"You seem troubled, my lord."

"It's not for you to know, not yet at least."

The girl looked at him, puzzled.

"I don't understand."

Summerisle turned his dark eyes to her.

"You will someday."

********

May Day arrived, and Summerisle's fears were confirmed. He was the next sacrifice!

He was led towards the cliff where the wicker man stood, the children and many women weeping.

"Father, help me! How can I help my people if I am dead?!" he cried out to the sky.

Summerisle was forced into the wicker man, and the torch was dropped.

Nothing happened.

"What?!"

Summerisle smiled. God was not going to let him burn.

"Thank you, God," he whispered as tears of joy and relief rolled down his cheek.

The door opened, and he climbed out.

"How is this possible?!" a man cried.

/Tell them./

"My friends, please, hear me out!"

The people gave him their attention for he was still their leader.

"The man was sacrificed last year was indeed correct. He was correct about a great many things. Our ways of life and beliefs are vile and wicked. We have lost favor in the sight of the one true God, Jesus Christ. A year ago, I was visited by Jesus is a dream. He gave me a book that in His word, the Bible. I read the stories and instructions, and I found the truth. I stand before you today as a different man than I was a year ago. I stand before you today as a firm believer in Jesus Christ. I stand before you today... as a Christian!"


	3. Return to Summerisle

The reaction to his cofenssion went even worse than Summerisle thought, and it was only by the grace of God that he managed to escape, making his way to the mainland of Scottland. There he met and married a woman by the name of Victoria Taylor. They were blessed with three children.

The oldest was a boy named Eli. The middle child was another boy named Tom. The youngest was a girl named Molly.

Jarrod vowed to never return to Summerisle.

God had a different plan.

_Eleven years after leaving Summerisle..._

A knock on the door interrupted the family's dinner.

"I'll get it," Eli, ten years old, said.

He answered the door.

"Dad, it's for you."

Jarrod went to the door and stared in shock.

"Delilah?"

It _was_ Delilah!

"What are you doing here?"

"Please, my lord, you must return with me. The people are dying."

The rest of the family came over.

"I'm the magistrate anymore, Delilah."

"Jarrod, they're your people. What would Jesus do?"

Jarrod sighed.

"All right."

"I'll go, too."

He turned to Victoria.

"What?! No."

"Jarrod, the children can stay with my parents. I want to help."

Jarrod knew there no arguing with her.

"Very well."

********

Summerisle had lost its beauty and splendor, and Jarrod was stunned at how barren and black it looked.

"Fire destroyed the forests and fields," Delilah explained.

********

Many people recognized their former leader as he passed by, but he did not recognize many of them. They were all skin and bones and looked to nearly dead.

"I can do nothing."

"But, my lord,-"

He turned on Delilah.

"Do not call me that. You all chose to continue your evil ways, and now God is punishing you for it. You refused to heed my words and are now paying the price. I warned you ten years ago that something like this would happened, and you didn't listen. You suffer only because of your own ignnorance."

With that, he and Victoria left, never again to return to Summerisle.

Jarrod was haunted by dreams of Summerisle and the wicker man for the rest of his life, but he was ease knowing they were only dreams now. No one would ever fall victim to the wicker man again.


End file.
